Addiction
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Dès qu'il était entré à Sweet Amoris, Castiel avait tout de suite su que les trois années qu'il allait passer dans ce taudis allait être infernales. Mais peut-être que le boulet qui sert de délégué saura lui faire changer d'avis... Semi-UA, YAOI.
1. I Rencontre

**ADDICTION**

Pairing : **Castiel & Nathou' (parce que oui, Nathaniel et Castiel sont devenus mes muses yaoi XD)**

Rating : **T (pour le langage de monsieur le rebelle -o-)**

N/A : **Hello Sucrettes ^o^ !**

**C'est mon premier post ici, et j'avais décidé de m'attaquer sur (les pauvres) Castiel et Nathou' ! x) Oui, AS est un jeu super en beaux gosses en tout genre x) Sinon, je ne connais pas encore très bien le caractère des personnages, d'ailleurs, certains personnages peuvent être bien OOC :) Si tel est le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolée (ToT)**  
**Au départ, ce texte devait être un drabble (qui s'est transformé en premier chapitre d'une mini-fic XD). Cette fic sera vraiment petite, deux ou trois chapitres tout au plus, mais je ne compte pas en faire plus ^^**

_Voilà ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Ah, et j'oubliais. Les personnages sont à **ChiNoMiko** :)

* * *

**ADDICTION**

_"Te rencontrer était le destin, _

_devenir ton ennemi était un choix,_

_mais tomber amoureux de toi était incontrôlable."_

* * *

Dès qu'il avait posé le pied à Sweet Amoris, Castiel avait tout de suite su que ses années de lycéens ne serait pas les meilleures de sa vie. La directrice était chiante en tout point, les professeurs barbants et les élèves inintéressants. Heureusement que Lysandre avait choisit le même lycée que lui - mais dans le pire des cas (où il se retrouverait seul), il aurait fait un transfert ou même carrément fugué. Les études ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé après tout...

Il poussa un soupir et poussa la porte de la salle du délégué. Toute cette paperasse allait le rendre fou. Avec les trois cents milles papiers à remplir, Castiel ne savait même plus où donner la tête. Il avait lu à la va-vite les paragraphes d'une centaine de lignes (et encore, une centaine de lignes au minimum), signer à la place de ses parents absents encore une fois, et pour ce qui était de l'argent, sa génitrice s'en était occupée (et heureusement, il ne tenait pas à rester tous les soirs dans les rues faire de la guitare pour gagner de l'argent pour une bourse de lycée...).

- B'jour... fit sa voix traînante lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte.

- Ah, tu dois être le nouveau...

Devant lui, il y avait un jeune homme. Non, rectification : il y avait un BOULET.

- Je m'appelle Nathaniel, enchanté de faire ta rencontre, fit le boulet en lui tendant la main.

Castiel lorgna la main avant de la serrer et se retînt de grogner de mécontentement. Lysandre lui avait dit de se tenir à carreaux s'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à la directrice (qu'il n'avait pas super envie de se coltiner, c'est vrai).

- Enchanté, commença le rebelle. Voilà ta paperasse. Salut.

Il jeta l'enveloppe sur la table avant de sortir de la salle des 'boulets' et partit vers la cour de récréation. Il monopolisa un banc avant de sortir son mp3 et d'insérer les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Oh, un peu de musique dans ce taudis ne lui ferait pas de mal... Et puis, il avait envie de frapper un certain boulet. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait envie de le frapper ? Ca l'énervait...

Castiel poussa un soupir en entendant la guitare, le rythme imposé par la batterie, la voix du chanteur... Ô Seigneur, il pourrait presque avoir un orgasme rien qu'en écoutant cette chanson !  
Soudain, un voile noir vînt lui assombrir la vue et, au lieu de paniquer, il poussa un léger rire moqueur.

- T'es vraiment un gamin, Lysandre ! fit-il en retirant les mains qui lui cachait les yeux.

Il entendit l'autre rire avant qu'il ne prenne place à ses côtés. Puis, il lui emprunta un des écouteurs et le mit dans son oreille, appréciant lui aussi la musique rock'n'roll qui passait dans le mp3.

- Du _Nickelback _hein... Décidément, tu adores ce groupe, murmura Lysandre en croisant les bras. Il tapait du pied au rythme de la musique, et il commença à chantonner quelques bouts de phrases sans queue ni tête.

- Non, sans blague, répliqua le guitariste en étirant un sourire amusé.

Castiel ferma finalement les yeux, continuant d'apprécier le moment de bonheur qui lui était accordé. Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

Et arriva le moment fatidique. Un surveillant les avait aperçu en train de sécher les cours et de "s'amuser" dans la cour de recrée, sur le banc. Bien sur, cela leur a valu un petit aller-retour dans le bureau de la Sorcière (par là, on sous-entend la Directrice...). Cependant, Lysandre avait réussi à s'extirper de là (le traître !) en séduisant la Directrice qui avait perdu de sa mauvaise humeur, si bien que lorsque ce fut le tour de Castiel, sa mauvaise humeur était revenue et elle se défoula avec acharnement sur lui.

- Eh bien, quelles manières vous avez là, monsieur Castiel ! Votre comportement n'est pas irréprochable, je ne vous le félicite pas ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant son chien Kiki dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de vous, vous avez bien baissé dans mon estime !

- Je...

- Pas un mot !, le coupa la Directrice en criant une nouvelle fois. Non seulement vous décidez de sécher les cours, mais en plus, vous êtes d'une impolitesse ! J'exige des excuses, tout de suite !

- Déso...

- Je viens de dire, pas un mot !

_'Mais merde, laisse-moi parler si tu les veux, tes excuses, sale vache !'_

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel. Pour une première journée à Sweet Amoris, s'attirer les ennuis, c'était réussi.

- Madame ?

Le guitariste tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix tandis que la Directrice lui ordonnait d'entrer. Castiel retînt un sourire narquois en voyant le boulet, qui débarquait avec une pile de dossier. Il les déposa sur le bureau de la Directrice tandis que cette dernière poussait un soupir de soulagement.

- Heureusement que des élèves comme vous existe, Nathaniel. Eh bien, monsieur Castiel, pourquoi ne prendriez vous pas exemple sur cet élève exemplaire ? Je suis sur que vous vous entendriez très bien.

_'Plutôt MOURIR.' _se retînt de répondre le guitariste en serrant les poings.

- Je veux une lettre d'excuse, rédigée sans fautes, commença la Directrice en ajustant ses lunettes. Vous avez une semaine pour y réfléchir à comment vous y prendre.

Castiel poussa un soupir avant d'hocher de la tête. Une lettre d'excuse, et puis quoi encore...

- Vous pouvez disposez, ajouta-t-elle en inscrivant la date d'expiration dans son agenda.

C'était limite s'il n'était pas en train de crier de joie et, alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, la voix féminine stricte résonna une nouvelle fois derrière son dos.

- Oh, et si vous pouviez l'aider dans sa tâche, Nathaniel ? Après tout, vous êtes un élève exemplaire, je veux que vous vous occupiez de ce cas particulier, déclara-t-elle.

Castiel se retourna vers la Directrice, et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, il se retînt finalement et sortit de la pièce. Oh et puis de toute façon, il pourrait bien échapper à ce crétin de délégué... C'était pas un boulet comme lui qui allait lui dire quoi faire.

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement alors qu'il longeait le long du couloir. Il devait aussi se venger sur Lysandre, il l'avait laissé tout seul (le faux-frère). Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son casier pour récupérer ses affaires, il entendit soudain un grand fracas. Le guitariste tourna la tête vers le bruit et étira un sourire mesquin en reconnaissant le boulet, tombé la tête la première et qui avait atterrit au bas des escaliers.

- Ca alors, j't'attendais pas à voir ici, monsieur le boulet... murmura Castiel en prenant ses affaires.

- Je... j'ai essayé de te rattraper, se justifia le blond en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Hé, t'es pas sérieux quand même. Tu veux vraiment me donner des leçons de boulet ?

Nathaniel lui lança un regard noir avant de se relever. Puis, il s'approcha du guitariste et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre moi, et je m'en contre-fiche. Mais s'il te plaît, tes conneries, tu te les garde. Elles ne font que me rajouter du boulot en plus.

Les lèvres de Castiel s'étirèrent dans un sourire fourbe.

- Ah ? Ravi de l'apprendre, murmura-t-il. Cependant...

Il plaça sa main à côté de la tête blonde et ses yeux s'étrécirent. Nathaniel continuait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux, ne le lâchant même plus du regard.

_'Mais c'est qu'il a du cran...' _fit-il intérieurement. Tant mieux, il préférait ça plutôt qu'un mec peureux comme ce Ken qu'il avait entre-aperçu.

- Tu n'as pas à me donner de leçon, et je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un boulet comme toi. Donc tes sermons de vieux, tu te les gardes et tu me fous la paix.

Nathaniel le regardait toujours, et soudain, le bruit de sa respiration sembla s'accélérer. Au début, si Castiel avait pensé à de la peur et que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées dans un sourire victorieux, il n'en fut plus rien lorsqu'il vit que Nathaniel avait commencé à respirer de plus en plus difficilement, s'écroulant par terre sous le regard paniqué et inquiet de Castiel. Ce dernier s'abaissa auprès du blond et fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation.

_'Une crise d'hyperventilation ! Putain, manquait plus que ça !'_

- Attends moi ici, je vais te chercher un sa...

Castiel se stoppa net dans sa phrase en voyant la main s'accrocher à son pull. La main de Nathaniel, tremblante. Celui-ci secoua la tête tout en continuant de respirer fortement.

- Putain, fais chier... jura le roux entre ses dents avant de se pencher vers le blond.

Il ne savait même pas quoi faire. Pourquoi ce genre de situation lui arrivait ? Sérieusement, il n'avait jamais voulu s'occuper d'un cas de boulet comme ça. Que devait-il faire ? De ce qu'il avait appris, un sac était la meilleure solution, mais là... Il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Nathaniel seul dans le couloir.

Oh, et puis, au diable les réflexions.

Le guitariste releva la tête de Nathaniel. Ce dernier étrécit ses yeux avant de sentir une main se poser sur ses yeux.

Et, l'instant d'après, une paire de lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 1 :) J'espère que vous avez appréciez et je vous retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre ^^ !**

**Big hug \o :3**


	2. II Avec toi

**ADDICTION**

Pairing : **Castiel & Nathou' (parce que oui, Nathaniel et Castiel sont devenus mes muses yaoi XD)**

Rating : **T (pour le langage de monsieur le rebelle -o-)**

N/A : **Hello Sucrettes ^o^ !**

**Voici le chapitre deux ! :) Il y a certains passages que j'ai eu du mal à décrire, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez XD Le couple Cast&Nath commence à se former ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D_

Ah, et j'oubliais. Les personnages sont à **ChiNoMiko** :)

_PS : Les remerciements se trouvent en fin de chapitre ;) merci aux reviewers !_

* * *

**ADDICTION II**

_"Je t'aime... Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup,_

_alors s'il te plaît,_

_aimes-moi plus que n'importe qui..."_

* * *

Castiel ne savait plus combien de minutes, d'heures et de secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles de Nathaniel.

- Castiel...

Il ne savait pas non plus comment un boulet s'était retrouvé dans ses bras, et même si l'idée était frappante, il s'en fichait éperdument. Pourtant, si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait été sûr de le laisser crever sur le couloir, ou lui apporter un sac à peine. Mais de là à l'embrasser...

- Tu peux me lâcher... murmura Nathaniel en tournant la tête vers lui. Je vais bien.

En guise de réponse, le guitariste secoua la tête et resserra son étreinte autour de Nathaniel. Ce dernier n'insista pas et il posa finalement sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel tandis que ses mains passaient derrière son dos.

Et ils restèrent là, seuls dans ce couloir, sous la clarté de la lune, dans le silence le plus total. Mais ça leur convenait parfaitement.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cet incident, et aucun des deux concernés n'en avait reparlé. Cependant, même après tout ça, Nathaniel restait toujours un boulet aux yeux de Castiel, bien que ce dernier s'était rendu compte que le blond avait du cran.

Le guitariste poussa un soupir tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus au monde : évidemment, la bibliothèque. Sérieusement, c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il posait les pieds dans cette fichue pièce pour intellos. Rien que de voir des étagères remplies de livres lui donnait une migraine horrible.

Après quelques minutes à la recherche de la meilleure place, Castiel trouva finalement sa place vers un bureau près d'une fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur la cour de Sweet Amoris. Il posa mollement son fessier sur la chaise et sortit de sa poche une feuille et un stylo, prêt à écrire sa fameuse lettre d'excuses (depuis qu'il s'était vengé sur Lysandre...).

Parce que oui, il ne l'avait toujours pas rédigée. Et il fallait le dire : cette lettre est une vraie plaie !

- Merde, par quoi on commence une lettre d'excuse ?, s'exclama Castiel en haussant le ton. Un des intellos lui intima de se taire d'un 'chut' en mettant son index sur la bouche.

_'Ca va, j'suis pas un gosse non plus...'_

Soudain, un livre tomba à ses pieds et attira son attention. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et alors qu'il relevait la tête, il aperçut devant lui LE boulet par excellence, qui avait fait tomber une pile de livres. Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Bordel, mais on ne lui lâchait jamais la grappe ou quoi ? Pitié, qu'on le laisse tranquille pendant au moins deux minutes, juste deux petites minutes.

- Encore toi ? Tu serais pas en train de m'espionner par hasard ?, fit-il en haussant un sourcil. Nathaniel, alors qu'il s'était accroupi pour ramasser les livres, leva les yeux vers lui et fronça des sourcils.

- Je pensais pas que tu mettrais le pieds ici, répliqua le blond en clignant des yeux. Juste voir Castiel dans une bibliothèque... c'était plutôt bizarre.

- J'suis en train de rédiger ma lettre d'excuse, ça s'voit pas ?, rétorqua le guitariste en montrant la feuille blanche au délégué. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais p'tête me filer un coup de main en la rédigeant pour moi, non ? Et puis, ça doit pas trop te changer de ton statut de boulet...

Nathaniel le fusilla de regard et, alors qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose, il referma ses lèvres. Une fois qu'il eu ramassé tous les bouquins par terre, il les posa sur un coin de la table et arracha la feuille des mains de Castiel. Ce dernier avait écarquillé les yeux, surpris par la tournure des évènements.

- Très bien, déclara le blond en s'asseyant à côté du guitariste. Mais je te rends juste une dette pour la dernière fois, je ne le fais pas en tant que boulet.

Puis, il prit le stylo de Castiel avant de se mettre à la tâche tandis que l'autre se remémorait le souvenir de cette dernière fois dans le couloir. Castiel n'avait pas vraiment su quoi en penser. Tout s'était passé vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, ni pourquoi il l'avait gardé dans ses bras. Mais à force de se retourner la question dans tous les sens, c'en était tellement énervant qu'il avait fini par abandonner et juste tenter d'oublier ce moment. Oui, tenter était le mot juste, parce que finalement, il n'avait pas réussi à le supprimer de sa mémoire (et dans c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il aurait aimé être atteint d'Alzheimer...). Ce fichu boulet continuait de le hanter dans ses rêves (ou dans ses cauchemars, au choix...).

- C'est bon, fit soudain Nathaniel, sortant Castiel de ses pensées. J'ai terminé ta lettre d'excuse.

- Pas trop tôt, grogna le guitariste en prenant la feuille. Il l'a plia en quatre et la mit dans sa poche. Merci m'sieur le boulet ! ajouta-t-il.

- Et arrête avec ce surnom débile.

- Je te l'ai dit : arrête d'être un boulet et j'arrêterai de t'appeler boulet, fit le guitariste en se levant de sa chaise. Bon, tchuss ~

Puis, il quitta la bibliothèque, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Eh bien, il était temps qu'il parte de cette pièce aux 350 livres...

* * *

Après deux petits 'toc-toc' timides à la porte, Castiel était entré dans le bureau de la directrice, prêt à endurer la nouvelle torture que la Sorcière allait lui infliger.

- Je m'excuse, mon comportement n'était pas irréprochable, commença le guitariste en prenant un air faussement désolé. Bordel, il commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de jouer les petits garçons gentils et doux ! Quand est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin sortir de ce trou paumé qu'était le bureau de la directrice ?

- Très bien. Votre lettre d'excuse ?

- Elle est là, fit Castiel en posant la feuille pliée en quatre sur le bureau de la Sorcière.

- Voyons voir ça... Madame... Comportement... bla bla bla et bla bla bla... Très bien ! Vous pouvez disposez ! J'espère ne pas vous revoir de sitôt !

_'Ca, ça risque pas..._' se retînt de lui lancer Castiel en soupirant.

Il poussa la porte du bureau de la directrice et toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé disparut comme par magie. Pouah ! Enfin sortit... C'est qu'il en avait sa claque aussi de cette vache aussi !

Castiel s'étira et poussa un grognement satisfait. C'est vrai quoi, il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui après des heures enfermés dans un taudis pareil, un peu d'intimité ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et il avait terriblement envi de jouer à la guitare.

Lorsqu'il traversa le couloir, la nuit était déjà tombée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant les casiers. Il se rappelait encore de la proximité du corps de Nathaniel près du sien. Sa chaleur, son odeur. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, tous ses éléments lui manquaient. Il avait envie de reprendre contre lui Nathaniel et de coller à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Tiens ?

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de penser comme ça... Serait-il possible qu'il... ?

- Non... Je ne peux pas... murmura Castiel en sentant le rouge gagner ses joues.

Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses idées plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Nathaniel, il réagissait bizarrement... Allons bon, Nathaniel n'était qu'un boulet à ses yeux. Ca ne pouvait pas changer maintenant.

Le guitariste poussa un soupir avant de se retourner. Lorsqu'il vit que la lumière de la salle des délégués était encore allumée, la seule question qui lui vînt à l'esprit fut si Nathaniel était encore là dedans. Un rire moqueur adressé à lui-même traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

_'Ah, quelle question stupide... Evidemment, sinon les lumières seraient déjà éteintes.'_

Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte et, appuyant doucement dessus, il pénétra dans la salle des délégués. Une salle qu'il détestait encore. Bientôt, c'était tout Sweet Amoris qu'il allait détester, tiens. Puis, alors que son regard vagabondait dans la salle, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent soudain sur une silhouette, ses bras croisés sur la table et sa tête posée dessus.

Nathaniel était là. En train de dormir sur des piles de dossiers.

Le guitariste avala sa salive avant de s'approcher du blond et de s'accroupir vers lui. Ses doigts se dirigèrent vers un de ses mèches de cheveux qu'il caressa, appréciant la texture soyeuse qui glissa entre ses doigts. Un sourire discret s'afficha sur le visage du guitariste.  
Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il faisait. Et puis, il en avait juste marre de réfléchir. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, et peut-être que d'un côté, c'était tant mieux.

- T'es vraiment... souffla Castiel en s'approchant de lui.

Cependant, alors que ses lèvres se rapprochaient un peu plus de celles de Nathaniel, ses paupières encore lourdes s'ouvrirent doucement et ses yeux noisettes croisèrent ceux du guitariste. Celui-ci sursauta et se recula du blond, comme s'il avait été électrocuté.

- Castiel...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Nathaniel, déboussolé par la situation. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le guitariste ici, et surtout pas aussi... proche de lui.

- Je...

Le roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de trouver une explication. Il ne savait même pas qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Non, il n'allait définitivement pas bien. Il devait avoir un sérieux problème. Une fois rentré, il prendrait obligatoirement un rendez-vous chez son psy.

- Castiel... insista le blond en le regardant avec un air inquiet.

_'Pitié, arrête de prononcer mon nom... Ca me fait rougir comme une gamine !'_ supplia intérieurement le guitariste en poussant un soupir. Il se retourna, prêt à sortir de cet enfer, quand soudain, la main de Nathaniel lui agrippa le poignet, le faisant stopper net dans ses mouvements.

- Dis moi qu'est-ce que tu faisais, fit le délégué en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Non, pas moyen, répliqua

- Castiel ! S'il te plaît, pour une fois, assume et prend tes responsabilités-

A peine sa phrase finie, Nathaniel se fit brusquement plaquer contre la porte. Son visage se déforma en une grimace de douleur alors que les mains de Castiel se posaient de par et d'autre de son visage.

- Tout est de ta faute !

Clignant des yeux, le blond releva la tête vers le guitariste.

- Ma faute ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

- C'est de ta faute si je me comporte bizarrement ces derniers temps !, le coupa Castiel. Dès que je te vois, je me comporte comme une vierge effarouchée, je rougis, tu es partout dans mon cerveau, tu occupes toutes mes nuits, et ça, ça m'énerve !

Le guitariste haletait légèrement, cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas là et il fit ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis cette fameuse nuit où tout avait commencé. Castiel le prit dans ses bras, enlaçant ses frêles épaules, et le serra contre lui comme si Nathaniel allait s'effondrer.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime... Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, murmura le roux en cachant son visage dans le cou de l'autre. Tout en respirant, il pouvait sentir l'odeur si unique de la personne qu'il aimait.

Nathaniel sentit ses joues rougirent tandis que Castiel ajoutait.

- Alors s'il te plaît, aimes-moi plus que n'importe qui...

Et il scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser qui signifiait tout.

* * *

**Voici la fin de ce deuxième chapitre :3**

**Alors ? Comment l'avez vous trouver ? Pour ma part, je pense que les évènements ont tournés très rapidement, mais je voulais absolument mettre le passage de la salle des délégués dans ce chapitre ! :D J'espère que je n'ai pas fait Castiel trop OOC ! x) Comparé à son caractère de rebelle, je ne savais pas trop comment lui faire déclarer ses sentiments x) alors j'ai opté pour cette manière un peu brusque, donc j'espère que ça ne le fera pas trop OOC :)**

**Remerciements : dragon-en, Sayanel et Laetitiamania ;D merci beaucoup à vous ! vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir et sont super encourageantes XD ^o^ j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre la fiction :)**

**Big hug \o ! :3**


	3. III Crise cardiaque ?

**ADDICTION**

Pairing : **Castiel & Nathou' (parce que oui, Nathaniel et Castiel sont devenus mes muses yaoi XD)**

Rating : **T (pour le langage de monsieur le rebelle -o-)**

N/A : **Hello Sucrettes ^o^ !**

**Chapitre trois ! :D *ouvre le champagne* Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris, vraiment désolée ! Pendant un moment, j'ai été en panne d'inspiration et j'ai regardé - beaucoup - de films d'horreur XD entre autre le remake de Evil Dead et Sinister, enfin pleins de trucs à ne pas regarder XD (et j'ai fais beaucoup de cauchemars x)) Donc je me suis remise dans le bain de la romance dégoulinante *w* En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ;),**

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D_

Ah, et j'oubliais. Les personnages sont à **ChiNoMiko** :)

_PS : Les remerciements se trouvent en fin de chapitre ;) merci aux reviewers !_

* * *

**ADDICTION III**

_'I loved you so much that I couldn't see what you're doing to me._

_Je t'ai tant aimé que je n'ai pas pu voir ce que tu m'as fait.'_

_One Time - Safetysuit_

* * *

- Castiel... laissa échapper Nathaniel contre ses lèvres en se sentant défaillir. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes ne le tenaient plus et qu'il allait tomber tellement le baiser était... bon.

Le guitariste grogna avant de se séparer de Nathaniel, le coeur battant. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de lui faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'_ILS_ venaient de faire ?

_'J'ai embrassé un boulet...'_

Il détourna son regard du blond et soupira.

_'Et j'ai apprécié ça, en plus...'_

- Désolé, c'était pas c'que...

Mensonge, puisqu'il raffolait depuis le début de l'embrasser. Quel menteur, et dire qu'il détestait mentir !

Castiel redirigea son regard vers le délégué et dut prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme un prédateur en voyant ses joues rouges de gêne. Sa main se posa sur son menton et il caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce avant de faire un sourire qui se voulut taquin.

- Ca t'as plu ?, demanda-t-il en rapprochant à nouveaux leurs visages.

Le musicien sentit le blond sursauter avant de rougir brusquement.

- Je...

_Driiiing ! Driiing !_

Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un appelait monsieur le délégué MAINTENANT ? Ca ne pouvait pas attendre encore un peu ? Le temps qu'il mette son mignon boulet dans l'embarras et qu'il puisse l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, tiens.

- Ah, désolé, quelqu'un m'appelle... Erm, je vais répondre.

Castiel se déplaça sur le côté, laissant le blond chercher son portable dans son sac, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Nathaniel se releva et alors qu'il décrochait dans la précipitation, il vit le roux quitter la salle des délégués, laissant un post-it sur la porte.

S'approchant du papier, il vit dessus marqué un 'on remettra ça à demain' et ne put s'empêcher un soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait si Castiel était resté plus longtemps...

Mais minute. Si le musicien décidait de remettre ça à demain, ça voudrait dire qu'il voulait encore l'embra... Oh.

Un bon entraînement mental s'annonçait. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

- Je vais devenir fou...

Nathaniel rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir fatigué. Devant lui, il y avait une tonne de papiers qu'il devait encore remplir - et il aurait tout donné pour que quelqu'un d'autre les remplisse à sa place. C'était horrible de penser à deux choses en même temps - sachant que la première était ces fichus papiers et que la seconde était Castiel.

Est-ce que tout ce qui s'était passé était réel ? Ou pur fantasme qu'il s'était imaginé, un délire qu'il se serait fait lui-même pour X raison (bien qu'il pourrait rejeter la faute sur la frustration...) ? Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que le roux lui avait volé son premier bai...

... Non. Pas juste UN baiser.

Instinctivement, le blond porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et les toucha avant de se sentir rougir.

- Deux baisers...

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et il secoua vivement la tête. Non, non et non ! Qu'il arrête de penser à cet idiot de guitariste ! Et il avait des feuilles à remplir, cependant, bien qu'il s'acharnait sur des pauvres feuilles qui n'avaient demandé rien d'autre qu'à être remplies, il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de penser sans cesse à CE TYPE - ce même type qui le qualifiait de boulet, et qui quelques jours après, lui faisait une déclaration. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui, bon sang ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, Castiel ?, murmura Nathaniel en fronçant des sourcils.

Tout ça ne lui disait rien de bon...

* * *

Nathaniel détestait les matins angoissants.

Ces matins-là où l'on a pas envie de se lever parce qu'une certaine personne vous stresse - non, pas la prof de maths - encore moins la directrice. A ce qu'il sache, en tant que délégué, il avait toujours eu des relations stables avec les autres et avait tenté d'éviter les embrouilles au maximum.

Non, la personne en question s'agissait de Castiel. Est-ce qu'il se peut que quelqu'un qui vous a détesté se retrouve soudainement à vous aimer ?

- J'y vais...

- Sois prudent, Nath' ! lui lança la voix de sa génitrice depuis la cuisine.

Le délégué fit un rapide mouvement de tête en guise de réponse avant de sortir de son domicile, retenant un frisson en sentant un vent froid souffler. Même si la saison de l'automne venait à peine de terminer, il commençait déjà à faire un froid glacial - digne du Pôle Nord. Le blond rentra son nez dans son écharpe et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, tentant de les garder au chaud le plus possible (et surtout parce qu'il ne tenait pas à attraper un rhume).

Sur le chemin de Sweet Amoris, Nathaniel semblait nager dans ses pensées, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui se passait autour de lui (et encore, il remerciait Ambre de commencer plus tard que lui... Quelle pie, celle-là...). Pourquoi ce baiser ? Pourquoi Castiel ? Pourquoi lui ?

... Pas bien. Il pensait trop et il en avait mal au crâne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait si cet idiot de guitariste occupait sa tête et le troublait autant ? Il allait le rendre fou - définitivement. Comme si s'occuper des papiers n'occupaient pas assez ses pensées, il a fallut que Castiel rajoute sa poire. Malin... Etait-ce une sorte de vengeance ? Une malédiction, comme celle de s'attirer tous les ennuis ?

- ...niel !

Qu'on lui fiche la paix !

- Nathaniel !

Pitié...

- Hm ? répondit-il en ne manquant pas de lever les yeux au ciel. Derrière lui, une jeune fille brune essoufflée s'arrêtait près de lui et s'appuyait sur ses genoux, crevée (et ayant apparemment couru un relais, on dirait...).

- Comment ça, 'hm' ? Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure, et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est 'hm' ? Nathaniel, ne rejette pas ta mauvaise humeur sur moi je te prie !, s'écria la nouvelle arrivante en lui donnant une frappe derrière le dos.

- Aïe, doucement... gémit le délégué en tirant une grimace. Puis, il se racla la gorge et regarda la jeune fille. Désolé, Melody. Je ne t'avais pas entendu.

La susnommée tira une moue boudeuse avant de devancer le blond.

- Bah, ça ne fait rien. Je te pardonne, uniquement parce que c'est toi, d'accord ?

Bref hochement de tête de la part de Nathaniel avant qu'il ne suive Melody.

- Dis, Nath'. Tu avais l'air bien perdu dans tes pensées pour ne pas m'entendre, hm ?, demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Le délégué soupira avant de passer une main sur sa nuque.

- Non, rien de spécial. Je pensais à...

Nathaniel se stoppa et étira un sourire crispé. Est-ce qu'il devrait tout avouer à la brune où faire mine que rien ne s'était passé ? Sachant que la jeune fille était très curieuse - surtout le concernant - et qu'elle adorait les histoires romantiques bien croustillantes. En bref, il était un peu coincé.

- A ?, insista Melody en se collant à lui.

Le délégué baissa le regard pour croiser celui de la brune - au lieu de ça, il tomba sur une généreuse paire de bonnet C et rougit brusquement en se rendant compte de la proximité entre lui et Melody.

Ils étaient trop proches. Et contre lui, il pouvait sentir... la poitrine de... urgh...

- Allez, dis !

Nathaniel détourna le regard, rouge de gêne, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Melody s'agitait de plus en plus, sautillant et frottant son bonnet C contre le corps du blond.

_'Oh mon dieu... Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider...' _supplia mentalement Nathaniel en regardant ailleurs le plus possible.

- Hé, le boulet !

Le susnommé sursauta avant de se retourner.

... Oh non. TOUT mais pas CA.

Derrière lui, Castiel tenait entre ses mains son casque de moto tandis qu'il regardait les deux lycéens - où plutôt, il fusillait Melody du regard. Le guitariste sentit un sourire plutôt fourbe lui échapper tandis qu'il s'approchait des deux personnes.

- Erm... Bonjour ?, tenta Nathaniel, malgré tout intimidé.

Ses yeux noisettes ne purent s'empêcher de scruter les lèvres du musicien tandis que quelques souvenirs de leurs baisers lui revenait en tête. Oh non, pourquoi maintenant ? Les souvenirs avaient choisi leur mauvais moment pour refaire surface !

- C'est ta petite amie ?, demanda un Castiel - _étrangement_ - souriant.

Le coeur de Nathaniel rata un bond et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il... Dire ce genre de chose alors qu'hier... ?

La colère commença à l'envahir et il serra le poing, fronçant des sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit Nathaniel en devançant le roux. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur la répartie de Castiel qui lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus, tandis que Melody les regardait sans trop comprendre la situation.

Le guitariste se pencha vers le blond et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Ce soir, je t'attendrai devant ta salle des délégués.

Nathaniel frissonna lorsque brusquement, Castiel se mit devant son visage et s'approcha plus près qu'il ne l'était encore, la pointe de leurs nez se touchant même.

- Et t'as pas intérêt à te défiler comme hier.

Le guitariste relâcha son poignet et se retourna, entrant dans Sweet Amoris. Après l'avoir suivit des yeux, Melody s'approcha de Nathaniel et lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Nath. Ca va ?

Est-ce que ça allait ?

Non... Il allait finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque si son coeur ne s'arrêtait pas de tambouriner aussi fort dans sa cage thoracique. Etait-ce la peur qui lui faisait cet effet ?

Ou alors...

Castiel ?

* * *

**RAR** :

**La-petite-yaost : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;D je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise x) Pour ce qui est de l'invitation, je ne vais pas trop sur AS en ce moment, mais j'essaierai de t'inviter x) Merci encore :D !

**Guest :** Thanks *w* j'espère que la suite te plaira :3 !

**Hé, voici la fin du troisième chapitre -3- désolé, je n'ai pas relu le chapitre, donc il reste sûrement des fautes (si vous en voyez une, n'hésitez pas :D) que je recorrigerai dans la semaine. Et oui, je sais, il ne se passe presque rien dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai voulu faire durer le suspens XD Finalement, Castiel donne rendez-vous à son chéri et qui sait ce qui va se passer (ça sent le viol pas loin OwO /SBAAF/). Bref, j'espère vous revoir pour le quatrième chapitre ^^ ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que je prends -w- n'hésitez pas à dire si les chapitres sont courts (celui-là était plutôt court j'approuve, désolée !) :3 j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux !**

**Bises et big hug :3 ! \o**


End file.
